


Valentine's Day Too!

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the tumblr drabble prompts continue.</p><p>Different person, same prompt - Clara/12, fluff</p><p>Roses are red, violets are blue, blah, blah, blah, I love you</p><p>So, choosing to write this as a companion to the other prompt</p><p>for @whenthestarsburntout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Too!

This was impossible.

Why on earth had she suggested it?

Valentine's Day!

Her, the Doctor, romance. 

One gift, one poem.

An English teacher, and she had no ideas.

The kitten he had brought for her lay curled in her lap, purring.

Right, she had it!

Running into the TARDIS she set the scene, candles, ginger beer, nibbly things, adjusted the lighting.

Carefully sitting down in the Doctor's favourite chair, affixing the bow and waiting.

The Doctor returned, narrowly avoiding tripping over the kitten, scowled at the low lights. Turned on the spot, beheld Clara.

"Why are you naked?"

Utterly clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts - just go to my account on tumblr - same name! Or, look at my profile and email me.
> 
> As usual, if you loved this, tell me, if you hated this, tell me, if you really liked it - share.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Every hit makes my heart smile.


End file.
